


Here Comes the Breeze, Come On, Blow Me Up

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas takes Dean apart with his mouth.Prompt: Something NSFW





	Here Comes the Breeze, Come On, Blow Me Up

“Sit back, 'cause this is gonna take a while.” Cas fixes him with those big blue eyes and pushes on Dean's chest, guiding him to settle into the cushions piled up on the bed. The room is filled with flickering light; Cas must've lit like a hundred candles. There's so many of them that the room is warmer than usual, which is handy because they're both naked.

Once Dean is comfortably nestled, Cas leans forward and gives him a soft kiss. Dean can never get his fill of this – Cas's soft, pink lips on his. In his younger days, his hook-up days, he felt like there were never enough kisses. It's different with Cas. They'll make out for hours sometimes, until their mouths are sore and their lips are crimson.

Today, Cas has different plans. He gives Dean just a taste of his tongue before he moves on. Dean could feel disappointed about that, except that Cas moves on to that spot below his ear that always sends shivers down his body. He groans, and brings his hands up to Cas's hair, holding him gently in place. In return, Cas grasps his hips and guides him into motion, rocking their soft cocks together at a slow pace.

Cas trails a line of kisses down his throat and across his collarbone. Then he latches on to one of Dean's nipples and suckles.

“Ohh yeah,” Dean moans. His nips are so fucking sensitive, and Cas knows exactly how to use that to his advantage. In no time, Dean's cock is hard and starting to leak, and he can feel Cas firming up against him in turn.

Cas spends an excruciating amount of time teasing Dean's nipples. Dean is flushed all over, fine tremors wracking through him. As his patience nears its limits, he gives his boyfriend's head a little nudge southwards. He's gratified by the easy way Cas moves down the bed in response.

Cas's mouth never leaves his skin as he glides from Dean's chest down his soft tummy. He drops soft pecking kisses along his treasure trail, and one right on the head of Dean's cock. He looks up then, and catches Dean's eye. With a wink and a smirk, he opens his mouth wide and sinks down to the root of Dean's dick in one graceful movement.

Dean is surrounded by soft, wet heat, and as always, it's a transformative experience. Despite appearances, Dean Winchester has poetry in his soul, and he could write an epic about this moment. Well, he could if his brain weren't currently being sucked out of the end of his dick.

Cas pulls out all the stops, taking Dean deep into his throat and swallowing around him again and again. It's mind-blowingly good, but it's not how Dean wants to get off tonight. He luxuriates in the sensations for a while, but before he gets too near to the edge he gives Cas a little tug.

“C'mere,” he pants. “Kiss me.”

As usual, Cas goes where Dean leads. He replaces his mouth with his hand, stroking both of them together as he recaptures Dean's lips with his.

They're both close now, hard and wet against each other in Cas's fist. Cas is jacking him perfectly, but Dean's focus is their mouths, the contrast between the filthy twist of Cas's wrist and the delicacy of their tangling tongues. He pulls back, puts a little space between them, and looks Dean in the eyes again. He plants one more soft, chaste kiss on Dean's lips, and Dean would deny it under oath but that's what brings him over. He feels himself peak and spill, and he feels Cas follow him over the edge.

They hold each other close as their breathing slows and their hearts sync in a placid rhythm. Cas grins at him.

“Sap,” he says.

“Shut up,” Dean retorts. “I just really love you, okay?”

“Oh, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece owes a debt to ["Here Comes The Breeze" by Gomez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvr44d_m3Tw) and ["Slow" by The Reverend Horton Heat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx6kib_hjcA).
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184415141651/april-24-kisses-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
